


Hannibal Meets Science Bitch

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [5]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal meets Charlie's guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Meets Science Bitch

Title: Hannibal Meets Science Bitch  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_  
Characters: Hannibal Chau, Scientist  
Word Count: 1,197  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_ and _Flowers For Charlie_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hannibal meets Charlie's guest.

Hannibal staggered into the kitchen with a yawn. He'd finally finished the late-night bargaining session with a group who called themselves The Silver Kaiju over a large piece of Otachi's wing. It had taken hours for a price to be agreed on. Hannibal knew exactly how much a two foot long chunk of perfectly preserved Kaiju skin was worth, but the leader had continued to insist the price was too high. Hannibal was now the owner of a tattoo parlor, a bar, a semi-decent hotel, and a pretty good restaurant.

He blinked when he saw a man rummaging through the refrigerator. Considering the number of guards in all of his buildings, there was no way this guy could have just waltzed in. His eyebrows shot up when he realized Charlie actually had a guest. Charlie had never had anyone over in the year he'd been staying with Hannibal.

Hannibal grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table as he walked across the room. He leaned back against the counter and began to slice off pieces of the fruit with his balisong while watching the man grab a few more things from the fridge. Apparently Hannibal hadn't made much noise while moving because when fridge guy turned around, he let out a little shriek and almost dropped everything he was holding.

"If you make a mess in my kitchen, you're going to be the one who cleans it up." Hannibal cut off another piece of apple, smiling at how wide fridge guy's eyes went as they saw the size of the knife. He looked familiar and it took Hannibal a moment to figure out why. Fridge guy could be that froggy-mouthed buddy of Newt's twin brother. "You related to Dr. Gottlieb?"

"Who?" Fridge guy clutched his food closer to his chest. His accent leaned toward British. "Look, Charlie said I could help myself to what was in the fridge. I can put it back if he was mistaken."

"You can eat whatever you want." Hannibal finished his apple, washed his knife in the sink, dried it off, and stuck it back in his pocket. "Grab me one of those pudding cups when you get a chance."

Hannibal rubbed his chin as he watched fridge guy set his food down carefully on the table before returning to the fridge for the pudding. His hand was trembling when he held it out to Hannibal. Hannibal took it from him, grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Relax, kid." He peeled the lid off of the pudding and licked the chocolate off of it. "If you’re here with Charlie, then you’re welcome in my place."

"That's the largest variety of food I've seen in years. You have actual chocolate in there. And I swear I saw coffee on the counter. Do you know how long it's been since I've had coffee?" He took a large bite of the sandwich he'd made, moaning around the bread. "Oh, where are my manners?" He wiped his hand off on his shirt before holding it out to Hannibal. "I'm Harper Owens."

Hannibal shook it, using just the right amount of pressure. "Hannibal Chau."

Harper's jaw dropped. "You’re the Hannibal Chau? The guy with the Kaiju remedies?" Hannibal nodded. "I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity."

Hannibal snorted. "I don't think Charlie's mentioned you before." Hannibal used the tip of his spoon to get the last of the pudding from the container. "How'd you two meet?"

"I was conducting an experiment back in Philadelphia." Harper grabbed a napkin and wiped the mustard from his lips. "Charlie was my test subject."

Hannibal straightened up. "You're Science Bitch." Actually, Hannibal had heard of this guy. A flare of anger went through him at how Charlie had been treated in the name of science. It must have shown on his face because Harper had gone pale as a corpse. "He said you never paid him the money."

"In my defense, they cut the funding as a result of how screwed up everything turned out. I couldn't give him money I didn't have." Harper looked like he was going to bolt from the table. "I did make it up to him afterwards! I took him out for a meal, he got more of the pills even though he knew they didn't work, and he got a giant magnet."

"Charlie's not stupid." Hannibal hadn't even realized he was clenching his hand into a fist until his palm began to hurt. He forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths to relax. "He's just wired differently."

"He's got a really big heart and he sees things in ways no one else does." Harper took a few swallows of water from his glass. "He tracked me down a month or so later at the university and said he wanted to watch me 'do science'. He sat in on a number of my classes. We’d go get something to eat afterward and he’d have me explain what I’d talked about in class. Over the months that followed, we became friends.” He rubbed his temple. “I don't think the group of people he hung out with knew about us. I doubt they would have approved of the friendship. They weren't exactly thrilled with how he was when he thought he was smarter." Harper made a face. "One of them threatened me with a jar of urine once."

"That had to be Frank." Hannibal's lip curled into a snarl. "If I ever meet that man..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Harper kept shooting nervous glances in Hannibal’s direction, as if he were afraid Hannibal would throw him out. Hannibal got up with a groan. He felt like he could sleep for a week. “How long are you in Hong Kong?”

“I need to return home for the next semester of classes in two months. When Charlie found out I had a sabbatical, he suggested I come here. I got in a few hours ago.” Harper finished his food, sat back, and rubbed a hand on his stomach. “I don’t wish to impose on your hospitality. If you can recommend a decently priced hotel in the area, I’d be very grateful.”

“Screw that.” Hannibal waved a hand at him. "You can stay here for as long as you want. You need anything, let me or one of my people know." He started to walk toward the door and paused. “It isn’t any of my business, but are you staying in his room?”

The tips of Harper’s ears went red. “I am. It isn’t what you think.”

Hannibal thought about the three or four nights a week he woke up to having Charlie in his bed. “From what I can tell, he only has sleepovers with people he really cares about.”

Something passed over Harper’s face. It was there and gone so quickly Hannibal almost thought he’d imagined it. “I’m calling it a night, Harper. If you can’t sleep, there’s an entertainment room down the hall. Nice meeting you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Chau, for everything.” Harper gave him a smile.

“Call me Hannibal, kid.”


End file.
